molemans_epic_rap_battlesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zim
Zim or Invader Zim battled Cryptosporidium in Invader Zim Vs. Cryptosporidium. He's also appeared as cameos in Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach at the end, the Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls remake, and in Scott Pilgrim Vs. The World. He was voiced by Molemanninethousand on all occasions. Information on the Rapper Zim is the main character of the short–lived but extremely well–remembered Nickelodeon cartoon series of the same name created by famously twisted cartoonist Jhonen Vasquez. He is a member of the evil, intergalactic empire–running race known as the Irkens, and is a certifiable psychopath even by their standards, but also stupid enough that his cruel intentions rarely come to serious fruition. Prior to the series, Zim accidentally sabotaged and ruined a mass–invasion program he was part of by starting his attack before leaving his home planet, killing all the other would–be invaders in the process. He was then banished to the fast food–centric planet of "Foodcourtia" to be a fry cook for the remainder of his days. However, some time later, when the aforementioned invasion program was being conducted for the second time, Zim returned, having failed to understand what his banishment was meant to entail and remaining eager to carry out invasion. The Irken leaders, the Almighty Tallest, instructed Zim to go to a random, remote location in space which they assumed to be vacant, giving him only an obsolete small ship as his vessel and a defective version of the normally–competent robot minion that assisted actual invaders as his partner, expecting him to die. However, the designated location, by sheer coincidence, happened to be that of Earth. Earth is portrayed in Invader Zim as an insignificant and uncultured world, and humanity as near–universally unpleasant, ignorant and stupid creatures who could easily be conquered by any real Irken invader. However, Zim's extreme incompetence prevents him from making any real progress in subverting their "primitive" society, despite the only major resistance to his schemes coming from Dib, the only person around who is smart enough to realize that he is an alien yet not quite savvy enough to further realize that he poses no actual threat. Lyrics Verse 1: LIES, all LIES, you filthy, LYING hack! You're a bigger LIAR than the guys from Mars Attacks! Like radioactive pants, invader blood runs through my veins; You're a drunken mooch who can't live up to his game's name, But lives up to his name, spewing verbal diarrhea! A clone's clone's clone with nonexistent genitalia! My tech has madman style, with a hint of cyberpunk. Yours is all derived from cliched B–movie junk! Lay a finger on me, and I'll sic my lawn gnomes on you; Send a pig back in time, and clog the tube that spawned you! Path of the Furon? Try "Path to your DOOM"! I'll use your own Black Hole Gun to send you to the moose room. You're just as dumb as the beast in that dimension, And Destroying All Humans isn't even your intention, While extermination truly is my mission's ambition! If you're named for parasites, they should've called you "Head Pigeons". Verse 2: YOU FOOL! Don't question my hardcore blackheartedness; I called Dibs on my victory before we even started this, Because I AM ZIM! I'm evil to the brim; I do whatever I want, when I want and on a whim! Like one of your Burrow Beasts, I'm audacious and voracious; Your LIES don't discourage me, 'cause I'm downright tenacious. Your nightmare has begun, and my plan is underway To make this battle bloodier than GIR on a bad day! I'll see your Psychokinesis that reads people's thoughts, And raise you the voice of Tim Schafer's Psychonauts! You may be a one–man army, but that doesn't deter me; I've gone toe–to–toe with R. Lee Ermey! The gloves come off now; Nick can no longer stop me From going outright homicidal like my name was Johnny, Cutting all the crap and sending you straight to your tomb! I'm serving up some DEATH, so enjoy your DOOM!!! Verse 3: Oh, please; You've gone native, you're a filthy xenophile! No wonder you'e hated even by your own bastard child. I'm Psychopathic like ICP; Nick couldn't handle me, And I don't give a flying poop taco that they cancelled me, Because like Santa, I live on in people's minds and hearts, As well as up in space, AND on DeviantArt! And even now, a decade later, I'm still a Hot Topic! Your legacy's like your Shrink Ray victims: microscopic. Remastered Lyrics Verse 1: Lies; all lies, you filthy, lying hack: You're a bigger liar than the guys from Mars Attacks! Like radioactive pants, invader's blood runs through my veins; You're just a drunken, pervy mooch who can't live up to his game's name, But sure lives up to own name, with flows of verbal diarrhea! You're a clone of a clone's clone with nonexistent genitalia! My tech oozes madman style, with a hint of cyberpunk, While all of yours is just derived from old, cliched B-movie junk! Lay a finger on me, and I'll sic my lawn gnomes on you, Send a piggy back through time, and clog the tube that spawned you! "Path of the Furon"? Try "Path to your Doom"! I'll take that Black Hole Gun of yours and send you to the moose room… Because you're dumber than the beast in that dimension; Not to mention: to Destroy All Humans isn't your intention, While extermination truly is my mission's ambition! If you're named for parasites, they should've called you "Head Pigeons". Verse 2: You fool! How dare you question my hardcore blackheartedness; I called Dibs on victory before we even started this, Because, simply put, I am Zim! I'm evil to the very brim; I do whatever I want, whenever I want and on a whim! Like one of those Burrow Beasts of yours, I'm audacious and voracious; You'll find your lies won't discourage me, for I'm downright tenacious! Now, your nightmare has begun; my endgame plan is underway To make this confrontation bloodier than GIR on a bad day! As for that Psychokinesis you use to read your victims' thoughts, I'll see it, and raise you the voice behind Tim Schafer's Psychonauts! Though you may be a one-man army, don't expect that to deter me; Know that I've gone toe-to-toe with R. Lee Ermey! The kiddie gloves come off right now, and Nick can no longer stop me From going outright homicidal on you like my name was Johnny, Cutting all the crap and sending you straight down into your tomb; Indeed, I'm serving up some death, and so: enjoy your final doom! Verse 2: Oh, get real, now; you've gone native: you're a filthy xenophile! It's no wonder you'e hated even by your own bastard child. I'm Psychopathic like ICP; the network couldn't handle me, And I don't give a single flying poop taco that they cancelled me, Because like Santa, I live on in people's minds and hearts, As well as up in space, in comic books, and on DeviantArt, And even now, more than a decade later, I'm still a Hot Topic! Your legacy's like the victims of your Shrink Ray: microscopic. Cameos Shinji Ikari Vs. Rorschach Congratulations! Panty and Stocking Vs. The Powerpuff Girls (The Unshitty Version) Give me my robot back! Scott Pilgrim vs The World I've been waiting a long time to do that. Now, to cement my conquest of Nickelodeon once and for all… T.V. movie, here I come! Trivia *He is the first/second character to attempt to murder their opponent in cold blood, with Avatar Aang doing the same in a battle written prior to Zim's but released in video form later. Category:Characters Category:Cameo